


Vengeance reportée

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [57]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Heureusement, Francis fait de temps en temps un tour dans son grenier. Arthur y fait toujours des bêtises.Thème : Grimoire d'Harry PotterMots : Chaudron, Grenier, Malédictions
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/692232
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Vengeance reportée

**Author's Note:**

> APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

Francis monta au grenier de sa maison pour chercher de vieilles affaires. A sa grande surprise, Arthur était penché sur un chaudron en pleine ébullition. Tout de suite, Francis l’arrêta dans sa litanie de mots en latin en fermant le grimoire qu’il regardait attentivement.  
« Pas de magie noire chez moi », dit catégoriquement Francis.  
Evidemment, Arthur le prit très mal.  
« Je fais ce que je veux !  
\- Tu vas le regretter dès que le sort sera lancé. En plus, tu ne les réussis qu’une fois sur deux. C’est un très gros risque. Et je ne veux pas être dans les parages pour en payer les pots cassés.  
\- Mes frères méritent d’être maudits !  
\- C’est une question de point de vue. Ils t’ont juste fait une blague…  
\- Il faut les punir tout de suite !  
\- … pour Halloween.  
\- Ils m’ont foutu la trouille avec l’illusion que tu me quittais pour toujours. Ça vaut bien une malédiction sur cinq ans. »  
Francis savait seulement que les frères d’Arthur l’avaient ensorcelé. Il comprenait à présent à quel point Arthur avait été chamboulé par cette illusion. Ils avaient eu tellement eu de mal à se comprendre et à se mettre ensemble qu’Arthur avait sûrement peur que Francis l’abandonne un jour. Ses frères avaient joué avec ses insécurités.  
« On peut tout à fait leur faire payer cet affront, sans passer par la magie. Viens, Arthur. Allons dans le salon. Je vais te préparer un thé et une part de gâteau au chocolat. On s’occupera après du contenu de ce chaudron. »  
Francis prit la main chaude d’Arthur pour le détourner de ses maléfices et le réconforter. Francis prit le goûter avec Arthur, bien au chaud sous un plaid, dans le canapé du salon, bien loin des affres de la magie et des blagues douteuses.  
Evidemment, Francis se mit à embrasser le cou d’Arthur, tout en caressant son flanc. Et les soupirs d’aise d’Arthur avaient tendance à l’exciter. Francis savait alors qu’ils étaient bien partis pour faire l’amour.  
Après de multiples caresses et plusieurs baisers, Francis réussit à allonger Arthur sur le canapé et à se déhancher au-dessus de lui. A travers leurs vêtements, leurs érections frottaient l’une contre l’autre, leur procurant beaucoup de plaisir. Cependant, c’était vraiment insuffisant. Arthur se tortilla sous lui pour enlever ses vêtements, pendant qu’il essayait tant bien que mal d’en faire autant. Peau contre peau, Francis attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant qu’il avait mis dans son pantalon avant de servir Arthur. Il prit son temps pour le préparer, l’embrassant et le caressant. Arthur n’était pas en reste et savait le rendre fou de lui. Chaque toucher l’électrisait, l’enjoignant à aller plus vite. Pourtant, Francis attendit qu’Arthur soit suffisamment prêt et détendu pour présenter son sexe à l’entrée de son intimité et le pénétrer enfin.  
Francis éprouva énormément de plaisir quand son gland passa cette barrière de chair et que son sexe coulissa petit à petit dans cet antre chaud et serré. De plus, il voyait toutes les émotions dans les yeux d’Arthur. Il y avait de l’amour, bien sûr, mais aussi un sentiment de sécurité, un peu d’amusement et beaucoup de désir. Ils pratiquaient suffisamment pour qu’Arthur n’ait pas d’inconfort quand Francis le prenait ainsi. Et Arthur éprouvait certainement du plaisir à être pénétré. Francis ne tarda pas à bouger, en attrapant les hanches d’Arthur pour stabiliser ses coups de reins. Il ne tarda pas à trouver sa prostate. Son sexe allait et venait en Arthur, leur procurant tous deux du plaisir. Chaque frottement intime, chaque caresse, chaque baiser étaient source de bien-être et de sensations exquises. Francis le voyait aux réactions d’Arthur. Il adorait ce qu’il lui faisait et osait même en demander plus, bien plus.  
Francis accéléra peu à peu ses allées et venues. Chaque gémissement d’Arthur était une victoire et un plaisir redoublé. La tension monta doucement dans son ventre, jusqu’à ce qu’ils gémissent de concert. Sentant l’orgasme arriver, Francis masturba le sexe d’Arthur jusqu’à ce qu’il jouisse. L’intimité d’Arthur se resserra plusieurs fois autour de son sexe en mouvement. Francis vint peu de temps après Arthur, expérimentant un plaisir intense, les yeux dans les yeux de son amoureux.  
Tout contre Arthur, Francis savait qu’il avait réussi à le calmer sur ses insécurités.  
« Je t’aime et je serais toujours là pour toi, Arthur. »


End file.
